1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow-path forming member in which liquid is ejected from nozzle openings, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head which includes a head main body in which a pressure generation chamber communicating with a nozzle opening through which ink droplets are discharged is deformed by a pressure generation unit, such as a piezoelectric element, in such a manner that ink droplet is discharged through the nozzle opening and a flow-path member which constitutes a flow path of ink supplied to the head main body is known as a liquid ejecting head.
In such an ink jet type recording head, it is necessary to reduce pressure loss in a flow path when a plurality of heads has a common ink supply source or the distance from the ink supply source to the head is long.
Furthermore, although air bubbles are likely to remain on an upper side of a flow path in a vertical direction, it is necessary to allow the air bubbles to flow downstream while preventing the air bubbles from remaining in the flow path. It is preferable that flow velocity is great, in terms of allowing the air bubbles to flow downstream. However, when the flow velocity is great, the pressure loss increases, and thus it is unpreferable.
Here, technique in which, in a connection portion between a flat flow path and a vertical flow path, a flow path on an upper side in a vertical direction have a cycloid curve shape, in such a manner that air bubbles are prevented from remaining on the upper side of the connection portion in the vertical direction has been disclosed (see JPA-2012-210771).
However, only a problem in relation to discharge of air bubbles is considered and a problem in relation to pressure loss is not considered in JP-A-2012-210771 described above. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a flow path structure in which both improvement in air-bubble discharge properties and a reduction in pressure loss can be achieved.
Such a problem is not limited to an ink jet type recording head but is shared by a liquid ejecting head unit which ejects liquid other than ink.